


I Need You

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Follows immediately after s2 ep 5 when they return to their bunker after having nearly died by the hands of Black Noir.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> After all of those looks between Hughie and Butcher I needed some gay. I mean Becca doesn't want Butcher, and Annie doesn't want Hughie. So it's perfect! XD

“I think Billy needs someone like that you know.” 

Those words have been echoing in my head ever since we made it back to our safe house. The idea of Billy needing me? All this time, ever since Robin I knew that **I** needed Butcher. But the idea of it being the other way around? It’s all new to me, I’ve never thought of it. 

I sat down on my makeshift cot and stared at the blank wall. So much has happened, so much to process. My brain feels like it’s on fire. 

“First you latch on to Robin, then Starlight and now me! Well you know what son, I’m not interested.” 

I know those words were meant to push me away so he could do his dumb heroic sacrifice bull shit. But they still stung. He wasn’t wrong though. Butcher, M.M, Frenchie, and even Kimiko is all I have left now. Whatever the hell this fucked up situation even is. Will it ever end? And if it even did, how? Will there even be anyone left standing? The idea of supes all paying for their crimes, and we all go back to our respective lives, is such a fairy tale. We hope for it, but deep down we know it won’t happen. It can’t happen. 

Tears stream down my face, tears that I had no recollection of shedding. How did everything get so fucked up? Homelander ordered Annie to kill me, and sometimes I wish she had. Butcher saved me, just like Billy Joel did. But deep down ever after everything I still wish he hadn’t. It would’ve made everything so much easier. My thoughts kept spiraling even further when suddenly a knock jolted me from my thoughts. 

“Oh hi M.M.” 

“You okay?” 

I tried to discreetly wipe my tear away and will the rest back. 

“Huh, yeah why?” 

“I sensed a dark negative energy emanating from your room.” 

“What?!”

“Nah, just fucking with you. I’m just coming around to check up on everybody.” 

“Thanks, but I’m fine.” 

“You sure? You know we can talk right?” 

M.M sat on the edge of my bed waiting for me to talk. His quiet presence always reassured me and I think he knew it. Actually I’m definitely sure he knows it. That asshole. 

“Fine…It’s just something Judy said.” 

“Hmm?” 

“She said that Butcher needs someone like me. To help him when he goes all psycho. Someone to lead him back onto the right path.” 

“Judy is a smart woman. Yeah I see it too. I told him you’re his canary.” 

“He got that from you?! Makes sense I guess. But canary?” 

“You know canary in the coal mine. Miners would bring canaries down into the mines with them and if there was any gas leak the birds would die first. It’s supposed to be the thing that warns you of danger and pulls u towards the light.”

“Oh, right…Good song too.” 

“Yeah, so that’s all that’s troubling you?” 

“At the moment.” 

“Hmm, alright well good talk kid. Remember Judy is right.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

I don’t know if he knew I had more to talk about and he just left me to it. But that wasn’t even half of my problems. My mother died years ago, but that pain never left. Dad well there’s that. Robin dying and triguring all of this shit fest. Then theres the whole do I, don’t I, with Annie. And the biggest problem of them all, Butcher. I’m in love with Billy Butcher

“I’m in love with him.”

I whispered into the ether, as I resumed staring at the wall. What the fuck am I gonna do now? Old fantasies of Billy having his way with me cam to the forefront of my mind. But I shooed them away as fast as I could. He said it himself he’s not interested. There’s no point, I sought after Annie because she was single. But Butcher, has always been Becca’s. After everything is done, he’ll be back with her. And I’ll be on my own again. 

Day gave way to the soothing darkness of night and I had fallen asleep. I was just about to get up when I felt a dip in my bed. I felt a warm solid strength on my back and then an arm wrapped around my torso. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” 

Butcher whispered into my ear. But try as I might I couldn’t. Not even after whatever fantasy this was could lull me back to sleep. Dream or not, I needed to talk to him. 

“Butcher, can we talk?” 

“In the morning, now go back to sleep.” 

“Will you be around in the morning, or will you be in Argentina?” 

Butcher sighed as his arm recoiled and he shifted to lay on his back. I inwardly winced at how much I missed his warmth. 

“I’m not leaving you lot.” 

“Good…So, I heard about Lenny.” 

I turned to lay on my back, side by side with him. 

“Judy shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“I’m glad she did.” 

“Why?” 

“I got to learn more about you, and about me.” 

Butcher turned his head to stare and I couldn’t help but fall deep into those hazel irises all over again. 

“Lenny was a good lad. We used to do everything together. We were a right bunch of wankers we were.” 

“I bet you both caused a lot of heartache.” 

“We did. Made both birds and blokes turn their heads.” 

I searched his face, looking for an answer. Did Butcher really say what I think he said?! But before I could ask I felt soft but pleading lips. My arms instinctively wrapped around him and pulled him down. I felt lighting course through every fibre of my being as our lips connected. Then searing hot passion as our tongues traced each other. No fantasy could’ve ever compared to how this felt. 

His hands made quick work of my shirt, pulling it over my head. And then those strong calloused hands were all over me. He traced my stomach all the way up to my nipples and played with them. All the while assaulting my lips. 

Butcher nipped my lip and retreated, and a small embarrassing whine left me. That only made him chuckle and give me a shit eating grin. His hands were under my waistband and he swiftly pulled down both my pants and boxers. Leaving me completely bare to his wolf like gaze. He stopped everything just to stare, I was beginning to feel very self conscious, and was about to cover myself. When he growled and dived down to claim my lips once more. 

This time however his hands bee-lined straight to my cock and gave it a firm tug. His hands felt heavenly! They were nothing like my long slim fingers, his were rough and commanding. He stroked up and down my shaft as his other hand fondled my balls. All as he kissed me an inch from life. 

My hands reached up and pawed at his shirt. He was wearing too many clothes. I wanted to trace his body with my hands. And I think he understood, because just then he leaned back and finally threw off his shirt. Showcasing his bare broad chest. I couldn’t help it my hands went straight to his pecs and I groaned. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

“With pleasure, princess.” 

Butcher returns to devouring my moans as his hands once again strokes my cock. I felt myself coming close to being done. 

“Mmm..” 

“What?” 

“I’m so close.” 

“Then let go.” 

“But…”

“What? What’s the fucking hangup now?” 

“I wanted you to…” 

“What is it? Spit it out, we don’t have all night.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“There we go. Good boy.” 

He pats my cheek which embarrassingly enough with the added comment just made me harder. Butcher got up and opened my little side table drawer, pulling out my bottle of lube. No idea how he knew it was there. He chucked his pants off, before climbing back on the bed. I blushed realizing that he was going commando. 

Butcher lathered two fingers then a third before slowly entering me with them. One at a time, he scissored me open. Try as I might I couldn’t calm myself enough to enjoy it. 

“Fucking relax!” 

Just then he hit what I can only assume was my prostate and I saw stars. I groaned as he added another finger constantly fondling that spot inside me. His other hand wrapped around my cock and slowly pumped as the others opened me up. Soon enough a third finger joined the other two inside me. It felt so good I swear I started panting. But I was already too close if he didn’t stop now I’d-

A surge went through me and my hips bucked off of the bed as I came all over Butcher’s hand and my stomach. A part of me was disappointed I couldn’t last until he was inside me but, I was too much in heaven to give it more thought. 

“Good Boy. But next time wait till Daddy is inside yah!” 

He then lathered his thick cock up with my cum and lube. His one hand guided him into me as the other practically crushed my hip. Slowly his tip went passed the first ring of muscles. Further further he went until I felt his hips met mine. God I felt full and for the first time in my life everything felt right. My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. 

“Just wait, a sec.” 

I panted, trying to catch my breath. After I nodded he slowly started up a good pace. Thrusting back and forth into me. One of his hands traced my thighs as he peppered kisses down them. 

It didn’t take him long to find my prostate and all I saw were stars from then on. My spent cock grew again, ready for round two. Butcher’s face grew even more feral as he saw I was ready to come again. This encouraged him to start pistoning into me like a locomotive. 

There’s no way the rest of the group didn’t hear the moans that dripped out of me. But for the life of me I couldn’t care, let them hear. Let them hear me being fucked to the inch of my life by our leader. Somehow I think Butcher also agreed, he smirked as I was losing my mind after every delicious thrust. 

“You love this don’t you?! Me fucking your tight cunt.” 

Another moan escaped my lips as my legs tightened around his waist. Butcher shot a sharp grin as he realized that was his answer. He kept at his brutal pace, thrusting into me like a well oiled machine. I wished it would never have to end, but I felt the coil in me begin to unravel. 

He must’ve felt it too, when his left hand wrapped around my cock tight to stop me. I groaned in pain and pleasure as he kept up with his thrusts. 

He finally spilled into me, and I felt like I was on top of the world. His hand let go and for the second time tonight I went to heaven. 

His thick cock slowly slipped out of me and he fell onto the bed beside me. It felt like hours before either of us could catch our breath. 

“Don’t leave.” 

“Stop fretting your pretty little head princess, I won’t.” 

“Good.” 

The promise of sleep finally threatened to pull us down. My eyes grew heavy and he pulled me to his chest and petted my hair. As sleep and his warmth pulled me further down I heard him. 

“I need you Hughie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP) for updates and more shipping content.


End file.
